


Молчание

by IRSEN



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRSEN/pseuds/IRSEN
Summary: Дейв никогда не мог себе представить, что лишится девственности в таком контексте.Каркат же никогда не мог себе представить, что верхом его сексуальных фантазий будет не солдат с жёсткой кожей, копной диких волос и могучими рогами, а какое-то нежное существо, что будет растекаться в безвольную лужу лишь от одной его улыбки.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Мне заплатили.  
> Я не пвп райтерка.  
> Мне нравится сама работа, но я сейчас жутко нервничаю от того что её воспримут либо как слтшком странное порно, либо как слишком хорошее.
> 
> Так же возможно всех уже заебал троп со внутренней гомофобией, но мне было интересно это писать.
> 
> Песни к фанфику:  
> Nightmares - Easy life  
> Song for a guilty sadist - Crywank  
> Heat waves - glass animals  
> Sleep party people просто всё что мне попадалось в руки.

Дейв никогда не мог себе представить, что лишится девственности в таком контексте. Корректно ли называть этот процесс «лишением девственности» – он тоже не знал. Всё же это словосочетание тяжёлым грузом ложилось на него. В то же время «получение сексуального опыта» звучало педантично. Но хотя бы не настолько угрожающе.

Каркат же никогда не мог себе представить, что верхом его сексуальных фантазий будет не солдат с жёсткой кожей, копной диких волос и могучими рогами, а какое-то нежное существо, что будет растекаться в безвольную лужу лишь от одной его улыбки. Чудеса случаются и это давно уже пора признать, но Каркату всё ещё сложно это сделать. Особенно, когда его бедро осторожно стискивают.

Этот вечер начинался как и многие другие, когда они вдруг коллективно поняли, что должны выполнить норматив по свиданиям. Практического применения они никакого не несли – они знали друг друга очень хорошо и очень долго. Но чисто в дань уважения культуре свиданий они устраивали такие вечера. Это были обычные прогулки, где они говорили о том, что придёт в голову, но окружение они выбирали нарочито романтические – пляж, местное кафе с молочными коктейлями, ботанический сад и так далее.

На этот раз Каркат выбрал концерт оркестровой музыки.

Не сказать, что Дейв удивился, но подколы в стиле «месье, кушать подано, идите жрать» продолжались вплоть до самого мероприятия. Каркат лишь огрызался.

Сейчас Дейв понимал, что это был хороший выбор. Каркат думал, что слишком хороший.

Насколько бы Дейв и Каркат не клали огромный болт на социальные стандарты, но на концерты всё ещё пускали исключительно в костюмах. Каркат ещё за неделю до похода выступил с тирадой на тему того, как это глупо, непрактично и вообще является надрачиванием на элитарность культуры. Дейв лишь тихо кивал и тайно записывал этот поток нескончаемой едкости – биты из неё выходили довольно живенькими.

Таким образом Каркат впервые оделся в смокинг. Только вот вместо обычной белой рубашки он выбрал чёрную, а в дополнение – красный галстук. Выглядело это… весьма и весьма. На контрасте с бледной слегка розоватой кожей, чёрный костюм с голубым отливом смотрелся как нельзя кстати. К тому же из-за своей худощавости ткань на коленках и в локтях складывалась резко и стремительно. И когда в таком грозном и даже хищном образе Каркат нежно улыбался одними лишь уголками губ, Дейв ощущал крайнюю растерянность вместе с глупой симпатией.

Каркат же не раз уже видел Дейва в смокинге. Но как и в первый раз улыбнулся, когда Дейв в погоне за наиболее презентабельным видом искал «те самые» запонки, которые бы подходили и к костюму.

Сам концерт прошёл довольно спокойно, не считая застенчивых взглядов Дейва. Он просто был в растерянности. Сегодня его вдруг осенило: они знакомы с Каркатом уже как 7 лет. Встречаются они три года. Это так много, но так ничтожно мало.

И за всё это время они просто общались. Иногда целовались, и Каркат даже пытался зайти чуть дальше, но в такие моменты Дейв обычно внезапно отстранялся, либо же резко переставал отвечать взаимностью. Каркат ни разу не зашёл за черту и всегда останавливался, когда видел хоть намёк на то, что Дейву некомфортно. А последний год так и вообще перестал предпринимать активных попыток сдвинуться с мёртвой точки.

Наверное это было правильно. Но Дейв задумался. Он вспомнил Землю его детства. Колыбельную его личности никак нельзя было назвать приятной нежной почвой. Там процветало насилие и жизнь, в которой никто не обращает внимания на проблемы. Ведь у сильных нет проблем. Сильные просто их не замечают. Или же справляются очень быстро и очень удачно. Но это ложь. Дейв может с уверенностью это сказать.

А всё же воспоминания подводят его вместе с мироощущением.

Живя на Земле, он имел чёткое представление о том, какой должна быть жизнь. Много девушек, начиная с пятнадцати и заканчивая где-то в его двадцатипятилетие, когда он найдёт ту самую, которая не будет его раздражать, а наоборот — будет его лучиком солнца, его компасом. Она бы заботилась о нём как никто другой. Они бы поженились где-то в тридцать. Потом через десять лет у них будет два ребёнка, а Дейв бы завёл любовницу. Может и не одну. В сорок пять они бы развелись и дети бы остались с ней. В свои пятьдесят его бы признали звездой номер один в каком-нибудь из его интересов. В шестьдесят он бы пару раз домогался до женщин, после чего объявилась бы молодая любовница, которая потихоньку выкачивала из него деньги. А после в семьдесят в пьяном угаре он бы вылетел в кювет и умер.

Легко и просто. Никаких лишних ответвлений сюжета.

Только вот Земля мертва. Как и тот парнишка, что считал такой сценарий жизни дееспособным.

В данный момент времени Дейву двадцать, у него никогда не было девушки и скорее всего не будет. И он девственник.

Это не смущало его длительное время. Особенно после того, как он на метеоре чисто в ироническом ключе прочитал статьи о том, как сексуальное воспитание в школах повышает возраст вступления в сексуальные отношения. Ну и просто различные статьи о сексуальности. Эти статьи просто принесли ему большое успокоение и «отсрочку». Ему некуда было спешить. Да и не с кем, честно говоря.

Но теперь у него был Каркат. Супер тактильный инопланетянин, хорни катастрофа и максимально сексуальное существо в этой вселенной. Во вселенной Дейва ему возможно предстояло бы посоревноваться с Обамой, но не суть.

Дейву было обидно, что всё это он осознал лишь сейчас. Когда они сидели в концертном зале, а Каркат осторожно сжал его руку своей: длинной, костлявой, с крупными костяшками и слегка проступающими венками. Его профиль при столь мягком освещении казался даже слегка спокойным. Курносый нос, тонкие тёмные губы, скулы, что теперь не так резко выступали, заострённые ушки и, самое главное, яркие красные глаза, что как будто светились в темноте.

Дейв сжал руку в ответ. Но не отвёл взгляда. Просто не смог.

Каркат чувствовал этот взгляд. Но не подавал виду. Единственное, в чём он был уверен, так это в том, что Дейв смотрел на него с обожанием и долей нервозности. Каркат давно уже решил для себя, что подождёт того момента, когда Дейв будет готов к продолжению их поцелуев, объятий и нежных прикосновений. Сам он был готов в любое время хоть с крыши прыгнуть, хоть в огонь зайти ради Дейва. Он может ждать хоть вечность. Не имеет значения. Он просто хочет, чтобы у них вдвоём всё было хорошо.

Каркат погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Дейва. По спине Дейва прошёлся электрический разряд, его передёрнуло и он отвернулся.

Весь оставшийся концерт он думал о них двоих. О том, чего ему хочется. Чего хочется Каркату.

Вывод был однозначным, но не то чтобы простым.

Всё оставшееся время до того, как они приехали домой, Дейв провёл в напряжённом молчании. Оно не было неприятным. Оно предвещало что-то. Каркат ставил ставки с самим собой на возможные развития событий. Но сам занимал пассивную позицию в этой ситуации. Он хотел, чтобы первый шаг сделал Дейв. Просто потому что так он точно будет знать, что сам Дейв заинтересован в этом.

Как всё развернулось после, Дейв не имел ни малейшего понятия. Вроде как Каркат отошёл на кухню выпить воды и вымыть руки, а сам Дейв сел на диване и продолжать размышлять над этой темой. А после он пошёл за Каркатом. Короткий диалог. Чужие руки на его плечах. Чужие губы на его губах.

И вот они в комнате Карката. Дейв сидел на кровати, опёршись о подоконник, пока Каркат стоял на кровати на коленях, нависая над ним мягкой тенью. Дейв держал Карката за бедро, смотря на него снизу вверх. Рубашка плотно прилегала к телу, подчёркивая «суховатость» его телосложения. Худая шея с явно видными мышцами. Тонкие запястья, что резко переходили в широкую ладонь. На Каркате уже не было пиджака. Дейв посмотрел на блестящие ботинки с острым носком. Сглотнул. Каркат опирался на его плечи, то сжимая их сильнее, то едва прикасаясь. Он медлил.

Каркат решил действовать. Легко и аккуратно, лишь бы не спугнуть. Но всё же.

Одним скользящим движением он подвинул свои руки на плечах Дейва. Теперь его плечи лежали на Дейвовых. Каркат чуть было не касался своим кончиком носа Дейва. Дейв замер. А после сам медленно повёл свои ладони вверх по бедру Карката. Он стискивал его с силой, будто бы Вантас мог в один момент испариться. Руки ползли выше. Очертили грудь. На секунду дотронулись горла и легли нежным грузом на плечи.

Всё это время Каркат смотрел на него из-под прикрытых век, мягко, будто смотрел насквозь и в то же время только на него. Дейв отводил глаза. То смотрел на то, как его руки очерчивают линии на чужом теле, то на складки одежды, но никак не на Карката. Ему казалось, что сейчас он проворачивает какую-то аферу. Будто бы все эти годы он нагло врал Каркату о своей ориентации и вот-вот настанет тот момент, когда правда раскроется. Но вместе с тем Дейву было стыдно от того, насколько просто он заводился. Каркат лишь несколько раз его поцеловал, прошептал пару ласковых прямо на ухо,да обнял его. А Дейву уже было тесно в штанах. Да и в одежде в принципе.

Каркат кожей чувствовал эту заминку. Он слегка отклонился, и взял лицо Дейва в свои руки. Предельно осторожно и медленно снял очки. Невесомо заправил выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо. Дейв закрыл глаза. Каждое такое лёгкое прикосновение отдавало холодом на коже и теплом в груди. Будто тысяча маленьких иголок раздирала кожу Дейва в тот миг, когда Каркат убирал свои руки. Дейв хотел, чтобы Каркат гладил его везде, где только можно. Но стеснялся этого попросить. Каркат хотел касаться Дейва всем телом и даже больше. Но боялся напугать Дейва.

Дейв взял Карката за грудки и медленно потянул на себя. Теперь Каркат сидел у него на коленях. И руки вновь поползли по телу. Но в этот раз сомкнулись на загривке Карката. Их лица были настолько близко друг к другу, что черты лица партнёра начинали размываться. Каркат прикрыл глаза. Дейв же распахнул их шире в попытке поймать каждое мгновение этого вечера. Каркат касается своим носом его. Каркат слегка раскачивается на месте, слегка смещая свою голову, будто ещё секунда и он поцелует. Но он держится. Он мягко бодается, то прижимаясь лоб в лоб, то отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Дейва. И вновь он отвратительно близко. Дейв отмирает и всё же тянется к нему, отвечая на ласки. Он поворачивает голову. Тянется к губам Карката. Но в последний миг останавливается. Это страшно. Страшно терять контроль. И он понимает, что даже маленькое прикосновение их губ сорвёт ему голову. Он просто потеряется в Каркате. В его касаниях. В его нежности. В его запахе.

Дейв ещё медлил три секунды, а на четвёртой резко выпадает вперёд и быстро клюет Карката в губы. Отстраняясь, он думает о том, что только что сделал, но его поток мыслей прерывает Каркат. Он нахлынул словно тайфун. Он целовал его с напором, нежно и быстро. Слегка покусывал, иногда облизывался. Он не остановился на губах. Не остановился на носе. На щеках. Лбу. Бровях. Дойдя до ушей он скользнул языком по мочке. Очертил ушную раковину. Нежно прикусил кончик и вновь вернулся к мочке, ловя её губами. У Карката были невероятно сильная челюсть и острые зубы, но сейчас он лишь ласково мусолил кожицу меж резцов. У Дейва перехватило дыхание. «Женщины любят ушами». В таком случае, Дейв самая женственная женщина во всей вселенной.

Каркат тем временем переместился на другое ухо. А после медленно начал скользить вниз, мягко целуя. Каркат прикасался к Дейву как к самой великой драгоценности. Осторожно, ласково, с теплом и всей любовью, что он только мог выжать из себя. Возможно, это можно было вписать в фетишизм, но Каркату было плевать. Слова не были всесильными. Он пытался донести что-то, что сам не до конца мог сформулировать. Это было почти невозможно, но Каркат всё так же боролся с вероятностями.

Неожиданно, пиджак Дейва пропал. Пропажу тот заметил лишь тогда, когда начал лишаться рубашки. Он вышел из транса и вспомнил, что вообще-то нужно подраздеться. Пока Каркат шаманил над его собственной одеждой, Дейв предпринял отчаянную попытку раздеть Карката. Руки не слушались. Он будто напился и теперь не мог сделать и одного точного движения. В один момент его рубашка полетела на пол. Каркат отстранил руки Дейва от своей рубашки. Он сполз ниже и стал покрывать поцелуями торс, облизывая соски. Целовал рёбра, изредка сдавливая их пальцами. Он целовал пресс и спускался всё ниже, а у Дейва голова шла кругом. Так легко и в то же время тяжело.

Каркат легко сползает на пол. Дейв садится и запоздало понимает, что хочет сделать Каркат. Это ведь правильно? Стал бы тот же Дирк мешкаться на этом моменте? Мешкался бы Бро?..

Дейв вроде как должен ощущать превосходство и силу. Мужественность в конце концов. Но страх вперемешку с возбуждением лишь колко отдаёт в висках. Он не заставляет Карката это делать. Он сам решил так поступить. Вины Дейва тут нет. Но мысли. Отвратительно липкие мысли затуманивали голову. И в мыслях он вскакивает, расстегивает ширинку, хватает за волосы Карката и пихает в него член. Без телячьих нежностей. Резко и жёстко. Каркат давится и кашляет и это заводит Дейва. И это омерзительно. Но это ведь то, что должно быть? Он сейчас нависает над Каркатом, не наоборот. У него есть возможность сделать что угодно. Он сильнее. Намного. Каркат не сможет сопротивляться.

Дейв закусил щёку. Он боялся самого себя. Это были всего лишь мысли и в жизни он никогда бы не стал делать ничего подобного, но… Сам факт наличия таких мыслей пугал его. Как он может быть уверен в том, что не сорвётся? Как он может быть уверен в том, что никогда не навредит, если в его голове творится такое? Как он вообще мог подумать, что сможет нормально жить с Каркатом когда он… Он…

В реальность его возвращает звук расстегивающейся ширинки. Каркат успел снять с него и ботинки, и носки, и даже ремень. Каркат же не думал ни о чём. Он просто наслаждался тем, о чём так долго мечтал. Ему хотелось нежиться в лучах Дейва. Ему хотелось доставить ему всё то удовольствие, что он получал все эти годы от мелких объятий, от поддержки, от его любви. Каркат ощущал небывалое наслаждение от простой возможности трогать Дейва. Улыбаться ему и видеть робкую улыбку в ответ. Ему просто хотелось заняться оральным сексом. Он просто хотел смотреть на то, как Дейв жмурится и удивлённо вздыхает. И пока что это был его единственный план.

Каркат очень медленно снимал штаны. Сантиметр за сантиметром оголялось тело. Показались старые шрамы. Дейв поморщился и подумал о том, насколько же они отвратительно выглядят. Каркат поцеловал один, прошёлся языком и поцеловал ещё раз. Он понимал, что шрамы достались Дейву не из-за хорошей жизни. Но Каркату они казались красивыми. Не было такой вещи в Дейве, что не казалась бы ему красивой. Просто потому что это был Дейв. И либо Каркат любил его всего, либо не любил вовсе. Пару лет назад он уже сделал выбор, и теперь он не хотел отступать.

На Дейве остались только боксеры. Каркат не упустил шанс оставить поцелуй на каждом миллиметре ног Дейва. Он взял ноги под колени и слегка приподнял, чтобы было удобней целовать внутреннюю часть бедра. Дейв опёрся на локти и откинул голову. Дышать становилось всё сложнее. Каждый поцелуй становился его личным раем и его личной пыткой. Он метался между двумя полярными желаниями – сбежать и навсегда забыть о каких бы то ни было ласках, и прижаться к своему единственному сокровищу так близко, насколько это вообще возможно.

Каркат вдыхал запах Дейва. Люди пахли странно – слегка солоновато и мягко. Каркату это очень нравилось. Он готов был часами вдыхать этот запах. Конечно же, пока он не скисал и не превращался в вонь.

Каркат оставил последний поцелуй, лизнул кожу, после чего отпустил ноги. Последний аккорд прелюдий был сыгран. Настало время для главного блюда.

Каркат поднимается на колени и стаскивает трусы. Дейв не заострил на этом внимания, пытаясь расправиться с мыслями в голове. Член касается живота. Каркат знал, как выглядит детородный орган у мужчин, но всё равно удивился, когда увидел член Дейва. Он выглядел странно и непрактично. Даже слегка нелепо. Но Каркат ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Он дотронулся до ствола и Дейв упал на кровать, зарываясь руками в собственные волосы, стараясь не сойти с ума. Каркат приблизился к паху и на пробу облизнул член. Дейв шумно втянул воздух и сел. Каркат уставился на него. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза пару секунд. Но им казалось, что пролетела целая вечность. Каркат обхватывает член рукой и целует головку, всё так же смотря прямо на Дейва. Дейв дрожащей рукой касается щеки Карката и тот прикрывает глаза. Каркат берёт в рот кончик члена и начинает сосать его. Дейв умирает внутри. Он борется с мыслями, желаниями, да и просто с собой. И с треском проигрывает, когда берёт Карката за волосы.

Каркат старается взять член глубже. В пределах своих возможностей, конечно, но даже это заставляет Дейва теряться в ощущениях. Он держит волосы, то натягивая их, то отпуская. Словно утопающий, что держится за соломинку. Каркат был слишком близко. Его руки были слишком холодны, а рот слишком горяч. Он был слишком красив, слишком добр, слишком резв. Если и можно было описать его каким-то словом в данный момент, то этим словом бы было «резкий». Любая его черта, о которой сейчас думал Дейв, неизбежно возводилась в миллионную степень, делая Карката чуть ли не необъятным божеством. Это вызывало праведный страх в Дейве, который можно было сравнить лишь с блаженным страхом верующего пред ожившей статуей своего бога.

Страх отступал перед блажью. Тело горело мягким огнём, что набегал на него словно волна тепла, а после ускользал, оставляя лёгкую прохладу. Дейв расслаблялся. Он всё ещё держал Карката за волосы, но уже был на грани полной атрофии мышц.

И в пик этого наслаждения голову пробил мёртвый голос с хрипотцой: «Пидорас ебливый». И секундой позже Каркат случайно сжимает свои зубы немного сильнее, чем следовало.

Каркат останавливается. Дейв протяжно стонет то ли от боли, то ли от того что Каркат остановился.

– Извини. Всё хорошо?

Он говорит шёпотом. Прижимается к бедру и смотрит самым жалостливо-обеспокоенным взглядом, что только может выдать.

– Да… Да, всё в порядке.

– Уверен?

– Конечно.

Дейв врал. Но сейчас, когда у них обоих были затуманены головы, Каркат не смог разглядеть эту ложь. Он поцеловал Дейва в бедро и вернулся к члену.

Дейв закрыл глаза. Бро. Ебучий сраный Бро. Ебучий сраный мёртвый Бро. Прошло уже семь лет с тех пор, как он умер. И до сих пор этот низкий голос с хрипотцой пугал Дейва до дрожи.

«Глиномесс сраный, больной ублюдок, у тебя вообще нет смысла жизни. Мне стыдно быть твоим Бро».

Дейв не помнил манеры речи Бро. Не помнил его интонаций. Он помнил лишь ощущение холодного липкого взгляда на своей спине. Может быть Бро никогда бы и не сказал такого. Может быть он просто молчал бы. Но сейчас, когда Дейв на грани, когда у него в ногах на коленях стоит парень и отсасывает ему, он не может думать ни о чём другом. Скорее всего, Бро был латентым геем. Скорее всего, он бы ненавидел Дейва за то, что он сейчас делает. Даже если это приносит Дейву невообразимое счастье. Потому что Дейв слабак. Он не смог добиться женского расположения и стал геем. Разве это не так работает? Бро похуй. Ему всегда было похуй. И если бы он сейчас был жив, то ему абсолютно было бы похуй на то, что скажи он только слово, как его искромсают серпы, катана, пули, спицы, молот. Потому что у Бро есть стандарты. Стандарты, которые полностью проебал Дейв.

Каркат чувствует это напряжение. Он обнимает ноги Дейва, двигается медленно и мягко. Ластится словно кот, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить Дейва. Но это только бесит его.

Как бы долго Дейв не сокрушался о своей личной персоне, но когда дело доходило до Карката, его терпение заканчивалось. Сейчас, когда они вдвоём наконец-то делают то, о чём долго мечтал Каркат и даже сам Дейв, Дейв просто берёт и вновь начинает загоняться по поводу своей ориентации. Его самого это уже заебало настолько, что он даже представить не мог, насколько уже заёбан Каркат. И теперь его же мысли запрещали ему наслаждаться этим уединением с Каркатом. Дейв чувствовал, что теряет контроль. Он злился на себя. Злился на Бро. Но самое отвратительное, грустное и неприятное – он злился на Карката. Ведь это из-за Карката он попал в эту ситуацию. Из-за него одного в голове Дейва прибавилось отвратительного белого шума, состоящего из осуждения. Он злился на Карката и он ненавидел себя за это.

Каркат наловчился и ускорился, заглатывая глубже. Чувство вины в Дейве разгоралось и жгло внутренности. Всё ощущалось в сто раз сильнее. В сто раз больнее. Дейв дышал тяжело, пыхтя, то закидывая голову, в попытке вдохнуть, то нагибаясь, чтобы выдохнуть. Он хотел отдаться нежным рукам Карката, а после самому довести его до оргазма. Но он должен был доказать себе, что он не мягкотелый ублюдок. Внутри него боролось его гуманистическое начало и то омерзительно тупое чувство страха, которое нашёптывало ему ужасные вещи. Этот страх знал лишь одно правило: лучшая защита — это нападение. И лучше уж драку начнёшь ты, когда к ней подготовлен, чем кто-то другой, когда ты уязвим. И эго Дейва было уязвимо.

Гуманизм проиграл.

Дейв не хотел подчинять себе Карката. Не хотел его унижать. И точно никак не хотел причинять ему боль. Но чувствам страха, стыда, разочарования и ненависти к себе было плевать. Дейва разрывало. И он не хотел дальше ощущать эти липкие чувства на своих рёбрах. Он был слаб. Он лишь убегал от них, боясь предстать лицом к лицу. И он снова бежал. Потому что встречаться лицом к лицу с самим собой, со своей сущностью – самая большая пытка на свете.

Когда напряжение в теле достигло своего пика, Дейв дёрнул Карката за волосы и стал насаживать на свой член. По комнате разнеслись хлюпающие звуки и стоны.

Каркат не ожидал такого, но и против не был. Возможно, это было его болезненное влечение к боли и самоповреждению. Может быть что-то ещё. Но ему понравилось то, что сделал Дейв. Он не сопротивлялся и только старался работать языком. Напряжение у скальпа было тягуче расслабляющим. Как при массаже, когда кожу больно стискивают, а после нахлынивает удовольствие. Дейв был резок, но не причинял сильного дискомфорта. Каркат закрыл глаза, пытаясь раствориться в моменте. Просто быть рядом. Слушать пыхтение Дейва. Чувствовать его руку на затылке.

Если бы Дейв узнал об этом, то выпрыгнул бы в окно в ту же секунду. Не так пугал тот факт, что он сам выплёскивает агрессию на Карката, как факт того, что Каркату это нравится. Дейв понимал, насколько же он слаб в этот момент. Может и неосознанно, но понимал. Но если бы он только знал, что даже после стольких лет, Каркат всё ещё может воспринимать боль как признак любви, то разрыдался бы как последняя дрянь. Он настолько жалок, что не смог своей нежностью вытеснить горе. Настолько слаб, что все всё ещё считают его силу самым большим его достижением. Настолько бесполезен, что его агрессия воспринимается самым близким троллем как высшее проявление внимания. Или заботы. Или любви.

Но Дейв этого не знал. И пока что ему хватало причин ненавидеть себя. Каркат не сопротивлялся. И эта липкая сущность, сплетённая из страха, негодовала. Ведь нельзя подчинить то, что и не сопротивлялось. Надо действовать резче, сильнее. Дейв пришёл в ярость. Он думал об этом. Он и только он. Не было каких-то магических сил, что толкали его на такое. Никто не заставлял его действовать таким образом. Никто не угрожал Каркату больше, чем он сам. И это было неправильно.

Физическая агрессия копилась в теле Дейва. Он сдерживал себя. Он даже отпустил Карката. Но лишь на пару мгновений. Оргазм приближался, связывал в одну точку все ощущения, заставляя огнём гореть всё тело и вместе с тем мёрзнуть. Вместе со всем этим, в организме возникла взрывная волна энергии. Конечности тряслись словно от холода. Тремор пробил руки, а после Дейв вновь схватил Карката. Из глаз летели искры. Голова раскалывалась.

Дейв дёрнул Карката на себя и излился с тихим вздохом. Он держал Карката до тех пор, пока тот не начал скрестись и задыхаться. Сердце пропустило удар. Каркат осел на пол. По подбородку текла сперма. Он не мог отдышаться, закашливался, и вновь начинал напряжённо пыхтеть. У Дейва дрожала нижняя губа. Что он наделал?

Дейв медленно откидывается на кровать и вздыхает. Закрывает лицо руками и сжимается в комок. Тем временем Каркат сплёвывает сперму в ведро, что заранее было приготовлено и уже стояло около кровати. Это было… не очень приятно. Но терпимо. Каркат думал, что возможно Дейв в порыве оргазма просто не обратил внимания. Бывает. Каркат перевёл взгляд на кровать, где лежал Дейв. В животе комом взъерошился страх. Он достал салфетки из капчалога, вытерся, а после сделал два глотка воды, вытащенной из прикроватной тумбочки.

Каркат встал. Он всё ещё был одет. На вороте рубашки расползлись тёмные пятна от слюны и смазки. Он легко провёл рукой по ткани, смахивая влагу. Дейв пыхтел на кровати, не в силах поднять взгляд на Карката. Каркат лёг рядом. Его рука нежно легла на нервно вздымающийся бок Дейва. Это мягкое прикосновение напугало его. Дейв содрогнулся. Каркат начал поглаживать рёбра Дейва большим пальцем, будто успокаивая. Постепенно тело Дейва оттаяло. Руки расслабились. Плечи опустились. Каркат легко взял в свои руки ладони. Дейв не смотрел на него. Каркат притянул его руки к себе и мягко поцеловал внутреннюю сторону левой ладони, прижал её к своей щеке и мягко боднулся.

Наверное, это должно быть мерзко. Поцелуй после того, как Дейв кончил ему прямо в рот. Наверное, Дейв должен был отстраниться и вообще сказать что-то наподобие: «Я не буду с тобой целоваться, пока ты не вымоешь свой грязный рот». Наверное, Дейв должен был окрестить Карката шлюшкой. Применить эдакую псевдонежность. Шлёпнуть его разок-другой по заднице.

Но он не сделал этого.

Дейв виновато полез обниматься. Каркат обнял его как и всегда — очень мягко и очень крепко. Дейв чувствовал себя в безопасности. Никто не собирался ему жестоко отвечать на ту херню, что он сделал. И это до сих пор его удивляло. Даже после стольких лет.

В подкорке сознания вновь взывал старый голос с хрипотцой. Он что-то гаркал про то, насколько Дейв отвратителен. Но его голос растворялся в спокойном сипении Карката. Любой крик растворялся в мягком спокойствии тихого голоса. Не имело значения, что кричало то ущербное существо, которому приходилось надрываться, лишь бы сказать хоть слово. Тихие слова имели больше силы. То ли из-за уверенности. То ли из-за спокойствия.

– Ты в порядке?

Каркат сказал это на выдохе, еле слышно. Мурашки пробежались по телу Дейва. Он рассматривал рисунок на одеяле. Вина всё ещё висела мёртвым грузом на груди. Но её место постепенно занимало тепло понимания.

– Извини.

– Всё нормально, забей.

– Я серьёзно.

Каркат отстранился и стал пристально вглядываться в глаза Дейва. Дейв прятал взгляд.

– Дейв, ничего такого не случилось. Всё в порядке. Просто в следующий раз не так сильно улетай в свои фантазии, хорошо?

Дейв кивнул. Каркат взял его лицо в руки, потянул на себя и поцеловал. Дейв осторожно положил руки на бока Карката. Огладил их. Каркат продолжал с ним целоваться. Осознание того, что Каркат всё ещё одет в отличие от него, пришло к Дейву как-то внезапно. Но он не обратил на это внимание. Если Каркат захочет продолжить, то эта маленькая проблемка решится очень быстро. Если нет, то они пойдут в душ, а там уже Каркат сам разберётся.

– Осилишь ещё один заход, или ты уже слишком стар для этого говна?

Дейв улыбнулся. Этот маленький укол иронии разрядил обстановку. Дейв был готов. Ко всему. Хотя, слышать подобный вопрос было как-то неправильно. Дейв удовлетворил себя, но Каркат нет. За то время, что Каркат отсасывал ему, он не прикоснулся к себе.

– Конечно, чел.

Каркат мягко улыбнулся. Дейв прикрыл глаза и медленно втянул в себя воздух.

– По-моему, ты слишком одет.

– Ты так считаешь?

– Несомненно.

Лёгкий флирт выветрил все остатки ненависти к себе из организма Дейва. Каркат смешно играл бровями, как в каком-нибудь плохом ромкоме с ужасной актёрской игрой. Дейв усмехнулся.

– Тогда раздень меня.

Дейв улыбнулся, но уши заредели. Он прикрыл глаза и задумался. Каркат вновь легко коснулся лица и смахнул выбившиеся волосинки. Дейв улыбнулся вновь и хмыкнул. Он сел на кровати, взял за плечи Карката и усадил его спиной к себе. Каркат хотел было повернуться к нему, но Дейв подполз ближе и обнял его со спины. Тёплое дыхание опалило сухую шею Карката. Его передёрнуло. Дейв мягко коснулся губами затылка. Руки с боков переместились на грудь. Каркат не знал, куда деть свои руки, поэтому крутился на месте, пытаясь удобней пристроится. В один момент Дейв легко взял запястья Карката и потянул их вниз, согнул его ноги в коленях и развёл по бокам, а после прижал его ближе к себе. Сам Дейв положил свою голову Каркату на плечо. Становилось жарче.

Дейв вновь положил свои руки на грудь Карката. На сей раз тот остался неподвижным. Руки медленно переместились выше, к самому горлу. Аккуратно прошлись по сухожилиям и перешли к пуговицам. Дейв мучительно медленно расстёгивал каждую по отдельности. Иногда пальцы соскальзывали и оглаживали кожу. Этот странный такт – то ощущение натянутой ткани, то лёгкие прикосновения – выводили Карката из себя. Дейв в очередной раз промахнулся, и Каркат запрокинул голову ему на плечо, прикрыв глаза. Он откинул весь мир на задний план и оставил лишь Дейва – тёплое тело, широкие ладони, мягкое дыхание. Это было так странно и необычно. С его нервозами он всегда начеку. Только попробуй зайти со спины и получишь по морде. Не специально, просто страх намного сильнее здравого смысла. И так странно было ощущать кого-то за спиной и совершенно не испытывать страха. Было так приятно просто дать разрешение на то, чтобы чужие руки бродили по твоему телу. Они могли ранить, но они бы никогда не посмели. Это знание доставляет удовольствие возможно намного более глубокое, чем простая мастурбация. Это было чувство безопасности. Доверие. Знание о том, что тебя никто не осудит. И иметь возможность всё это испытывать – самая большая привилегия в мире.

Каркат был благодарен за эту привилегию. Он никогда не смог бы и вообразить, что такое возможно. И он был счастлив от осознания того, что он сможет чувствовать это и дальше. Это был глоток свежего воздуха после жизни, полной смертей и страха. Может это и была ещё одна причина его любви к Дейву. Он заставлял чувствовать себя в безопасности. Но самое главное – он заставлял чувствовать себя важным кому-то. Значимым.

Каркат хотел высказать все свои благодарности, но не смог, так как его дыхание перехватило.

Дейв тем временем успел снять с него и рубашку, и туфли с носками. Пришло время штанов. И он «совершенно случайно» промахнулся и сдавил выпуклость в области паха. Какая жалость, но с кем не бывает. Каркат напряжённо выдохнул, завёл руки за спину и обнял Дейва. У того оказался полный карт-бланш на любые действия с его телом. И он пользовался этим с умом. Дейв расстёгивал ширинку, вдавливая её в пах. Так медленно, но вместе с тем слишком быстро. После он запустил руки в штаны, взяв в ладони задницу Карката. Задержался на ней, лёгко сдавливая, и потянул брюки вниз. Точно так же он сжимал бёдра, острые коленки, накаченные, но такие же тонкие лодыжки, как и всё тело. На теле остались лишь боксёры. Но медлить больше не было времени. Даже если в руках Дейва было всё время этого мира. Он легко зацепил резинку и снял трусы. Как и вся остальная одежда, они полетели на пол. Дейву открылся прекрасный вид на красную тентаклю Карката. Это завораживало.

Дейв положил руки на пресс Карката. Медленно спустил их к лобку. Оказалось, что у троллей, так же как и у людей, кожица там тоньше и чувствительней. Дейв легонько коснулся тентакли. Мурашки пробежались по телу Карката, он выгнулся в спине и втянул живот. Дейв поцеловал его в шею. Почти невесомо. Никаких засосов, меток и другого дерьма. Дейву не надо было подчинять Карката. Он был рад тому, что он по своей воле находился с ним. Он был рад, что достоин Карката. И он хотел благодарить его за это вечность – мягкими поцелуями, крепкими объятьями, точными движениями по чертовски возбуждённой тентакле. Что угодно, лишь бы знать, что Каркату действительно хорошо.

Дейв потянул руку ниже и обхватил тентаклю у основания. Каркат сделал глубокий вдох. Сама тентакля особо бурных признаков жизни не подавала. Она лишь медленно приподнялась и стала сворачиваться в колечко. Кончик коснулся руки, сжался, будто глаз улитки от прикосновения, и вновь вытянулся посреди бёдер. Движения тентакли напоминало какую-то гусеницу. В мозгу что-то щёлкало из-за того, что это явно не то, что Дейв ожидал увидеть у другого парня между ног. Но это не пугало. Слизь не жгла руки, тентакля не бесилась и не стремилась оторвать ему руку. Всё было более-менее спокойно. Так что Дейв решил нахуй разрушить это спокойствие. Он сжал тентаклю и начал водить рукою туда обратно. Каркат тяжело задышал, на одном из выдохов тихо застонал, повернул голову к шее Дейва и прикусил кожу на ней. Дейв завёлся. Его член вновь стоял.

И всё бы так и продолжалось, если бы в один момент Каркат не взял Дейва за запястья и не развёл их в стороны. Дейв не сопротивлялся. Каркат отдышался, согнулся пополам, выпрямился и посмотрел на Дейва.

– Дейв… Меня хватит только на один раз, так что…

Каркат уронил голову себе на грудь. Он запинался. Голова плохо работала, было жарко, но его бил озноб, хотелось прикосновений и чем больше, тем лучше. Он сделал глубокий вдох, взял Дейва за плечи, и, опёршись на них, продолжил.

– Я веду к тому, что не хотел бы ты попробовать анальный секс? Это просто предложение, если что можем просто продолжить заниматься тем, чем ты там вообще, блять, занимался.

Уши Дейва заредели. Только услышав это, он подумал, что после его не самых тактичных действий ранее, он вообще не имеет право отказывать Каркату. Но после он подумал о том, что Каркат был бы совершенно не рад, если бы узнал, что Дейв решился на это лишь из чувства вины. Вопрос был простой на самом деле. Сложно было понять, чем надо было пользоваться при поиске ответа.

Не сразу же, но Дейв откинул мысли о долге и просто задумался о том, хотелось бы ему этого или нет.

– А… В каких положениях ты хочешь?

– Ну, вообще мне было бы интересно быть сверху или как это правильней назвать. Но мне так же понравится, если я буду снизу.

Каркат не хотел давить на Дейва. И не хотел его на что-то толкать. Ему действительно не было разницы, кто и где окажется. Самое главное – рядом Дейв. Остальное не важно. Ну или он так думал.

– Кар. Давай честно. Чего ты хочешь? Без всяких «если что». Если меня что-то смутит, я скажу, хорошо?

Каркат потупил взгляд. Его застали с поличным и теперь он чувствовал себя виновато. Непонятно было, из-за чего он вообще должен был чувствовать вину. Может потому что не до конца был честен. Хотя он пытался быть тактичным. Но всё же…

– Я хочу тебя. В смысле, тебя снизу. В смысле-

Каркат слегка запаниковал и начал запинаться. Почему-то он испытал страх от того, что говорил о том, что именно хочет. Будто долгое время его одёргивали после любых слов о том, что он хочет. Запрещали в принципе что-то хотеть. Ведь кому-то нужнее, а твои хотелки вообще никому не сдались, да и плевать всем, что ты хочешь. И если бы Каркат до конца был честен с собой, то понял бы, что он боится отказа. Или смеха. Но ещё хуже – осуждения.

Дейв взял его за плечи, огладил их большими пальцами и мягко улыбнулся. У Карката будто земля из-под ног ушла. Сердце ушло в пятки, потом взлетело в голову, и лишь потом вернулось на законное место. Он смутился.

– Круто, мне нравится эта идея. Делаем дерьмо случаться?

Каркат склонил голову в успокоении. Кончики его острых ушей поднялись немножко и вспыхнули красной краской. Сказать что-либо не получалось. Он открывал рот, хотел что-то сказать, но где-то в горле останавливался комок целой тирады, в которой он признавался Дейву в обожании из-за того, что тот пропускает мимо ушей и глаз все эти тупые заминки. Так что он просто кивнул.

– Так, мне лечь или как? Мне вообще надо что-то дела-

Каркат заткнул его мягким поцелуем, сжав в руках его грудь.

Дейв сразу же откинулся на руки Карката. Несмотря на свою худобу, тот был достаточно силён, чтобы держать на руках такую махину как Дейв. Каркат приобнял его за спину и медленно уложил на кровать, продолжая целоваться. Дейв водил руками по торсу Карката, то сжимая со всей силы, то легонько касаясь. На мгновение они остановились. Каркат достал из капчалога презерватив. Дейв хихикнул.

– Чел, у тебя там мини-измерение?

– Возможно. Зато благодаря мне ты не запачкаешь мою же постель.

Дейв хотел было что-то ответить, но не успел. Каркат открыл упаковку, надел презерватив ему на член, а после схватил его за бёдра и резко перевернул животом к низу. Дейв испугался такой внезапности, но после быстро успокоился. Ну или сделал вид, что успокоился. Чем ближе был тот момент, когда его прекрасный парень начнёт распрекрасно проводить эксперименты по анатомической совместимости, тем нервознее ему становилось.

– Всё в порядке?

Дейв замялся. Он доверял Каркату. Но все его знания о гомосексуальном сексе ограничивались ебучим говном с земли. «Пиздец тебе огромный ебучий нигерный хуй разорвёт всё нахуй», «эти пидарасы как раз таки любят таких сладеньких мальчиков как ты», «я слышал пидоры лижут друг другу задницы как собаки и едят говно друг друга», «прост представь как тебе хуй нахуй в глотку толкают, а потом обканчивают всё лицо. Так они ещё и глотают эту херню как тёлки! Такая ебанистика», «Ебать а кто из них баба, а кто мужик??», «пфх глиномесы», «госпади как же это блять мерзко, как они ещё от стыда не сдохли?». Все эти фразы как-то не сильно способствовали душевному спокойствию. И никак не повышали самомнения. Но. Эти фразы бред торчка собаки в токсикоманском сне. Он встречался с Каркатом и это было не отвратительно. Их поцелуи и их объятья были самыми прекрасными вещами в жизни Дейва. И прямо сейчас, когда они ласкали друг друга, Дейв не ощущал, что что-то не так. Что что-то неправильно. Всё было так, как и должно быть. Они любили друг друга и сейчас хотели разделить болезненно приятную близость. Всё было прекрасно.

Просто Дейв не представлял, чего ожидать. Будет ли какой-то странный обряд подготовки к сексу или они просто с обрыва сиганут в эту бездонную пропасть неизвестности? Знает ли Каркат хоть что-то о человеческом сексе? И если знает, то что?

Дейв вздохнул. Он доверял Каркату. И он решил, что будет доверять и дальше.

– Да. Просто я, блять, никогда этого не делал и не имею ни малейшего, сука, понятия, что произойдёт.

– Я буду очень аккуратен.

– Спасибо.

Дейв в конце концов распластался на кровати. Каркат провёл рукой по позвоночнику. По телу разлилось тёплое нежное чувство. Дейв валялся перед ним податливый и беззащитный, когда как за пределами этой комнаты постоянно строил из себя стоика. Это нельзя было назвать лицемерием. Скорее попытка адаптации к определённым условиям, а после полное расслабление в спокойной обстановке. Каркат был горд, что мог создать такую обстановку. Он нагибается к спине Дейва и целует под лопаткой.

Они были готовы.

Каркат согнул ноги Дейва в коленях и заставил его опереться на них. Дейв представил у себя в голове эту картину: он лежит на кровати жопой к верху, красный и потный, с влюблённым тупым взглядом, будто очередной герой странного ксенофильского хентая. Но такой хентай ему нравился. Каркат схватил его за ягодицы, развёл их в стороны, натягивая кожу до лёгкого напряжения, и начал пристраиваться. Дейв почувствовал склизкое прикосновение к анусу. Мурашки пробежались по спине. Каркат с нажимом огладил ягодицы. Взял тенаклю и стал осторожно вводить. Дейв почувствовал это и сразу же приглушённо вздохнул. Это было не больно. Просто ощущение наполненности и натяжение, а также лёгкая прохлада. Каркат медленно облизнул губы, прикрыл глаза и напряжённо выдохнул. Было хорошо. Дейв сжимал его, и это чувствовалось так интимно близко. Но Каркат хотел большего. Он уже сейчас хотел сорвать все тормоза, прижаться ближе к Дейву и толкаться в него со всей силы. Но он сдерживался. Всё же надо было начинать постепенно, чтобы не вызвать боль у партнёра. Каркат хотел разделить это наслаждение, как маленькие дети хотят поделиться своей находкой в виде светлячка. Он хотел чувствовать то, насколько Дейву хорошо. Это заводило намного больше, чем просто прикосновения. Ради этого можно было жить. Поэтому Каркат начал медленно пихаться внутрь Дейва, лишь слегка продвигаясь вперёд.

Дейв не ощущал чего-то особенного. Было не больно, но и приятного тоже ничего не было. До поры до времени. После очередного толчка, при котором Каркат вогнал тентаклю уже на половину, Дейв почувствовал резкий электрический разряд, что для начала прошиб живот, член, а после и всё тело. В голове потяжелело. Дейв резко вдохнул. Каркат начал двигаться активнее. Дейв уже не лежал неподвижно. Он стал слегка двигаться вперёд-назад. Губы очертили робкое «о». Он вытянул руки и впился в простыни. Это было высшее всяких ожиданий. Это было сладко, тягуче, резко и нежно. Он изгибался в спине, а после вновь падал обессилено на кровать. Каркат вогнал тентаклю на всю длину и оставил её так. Она шевелилась внутри, распирая Дейва во всех направлениях сразу. Каркат опустил руки, задрал голову и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Область паха пульсировала. Пушистое тепло щекотало его рёбра. Было неимоверно хорошо. Хотелось трогать Дейва. Гладить его, сжимать в руках кожу с плотью, хотелось его кусать, лизать, дышать в ухо и просто обнимать. И Каркат явно не собирался сдерживаться.

Он наклонился над Дейвом и стиснул его в объятьях. Прикусил мочку уха и вновь начал двигаться. По комнате разнеслись жаркие хлопки бёдер. Каркат жался к спине Дейва всё сильней и сильней. Он водил руками по торсу, сжал один сосок, оттянул его и отпустил. Судя по звукам, издаваемых Дейвом, ему понравилось. Каркат оторвался от уха и стал расцеловывать лопатки. Рубцы и шрамы так же не остались без внимания. Для Карката не существовало изъянов во внешности Дейва. Даже страшные шрамы на теле были всего лишь шрамами. Которые он любил.

Каркат всё усиливал темп. Иногда он останавливался и пихался так глубоко, что даже слегка привставал. Дейв сгибался в три погибели. Его тело пылало. Он хотел сжаться в одну точку, и вместе с тем ему хотелось разорваться. Сладостное напряжения росло. Чувства концентрировались в паху, создавая маленькую проекцию взрыва сверхновой. Дейв еле держался. Он даже тихонько простонал. Каркат был прекрасен. Но стал даже лучше, когда его рука подлезла к члену и начала мастурбировать. Дейв вскрикнул. Из глаз посыпались искры. Ощущений было слишком много, голова опухла и он даже не знал, на чём сконцентрироваться. Руки Карката были везде и нигде одновременно. Сам Каркат обволакивал его словно, тёмные воды неспокойного океана. И будто бы этого было мало – Каркат приблизился к Дейву и прошептал над самым ухом, на выдохе:

– Я люблю тебя.

Узел развязался. Сверхновая взорвалась. Все ворота в миг были разрушены. Дейв обильно кончил.

Он упал на кровать, пока Каркат замедлялся. Спина горела, горели и уши с лицом, и пах, и грудь. Внезапно нахлынул приятный холодок. От неприятной дрожи его спас Каркат, что уже вытащил тентаклю, перевернул Дейва лицом к себе и обнял. Он продолжал неспешно мастурбировать, но это никак не мешало ему нежиться в крепких руках Дейва. Веки Дейва налились свинцовой тяжестью. Он чувствовал энергию в своём теле, но вот голова отказывалась работать. В темноте сомкнутых век плясали огоньки. Под правой ладонью оказалась голова Карката, и он стал гладить его, иногда задерживаясь на гладких рожках. Он чувствовал себя лениво отрешённым от мира. Только он и Каркат где-то на периферии тактильных ощущений. Тепло от оргазма держалось в теле и щекотало конечности. Все инстинкты отключились. Кроме бесконечно гигантской, тёплой и чумазой любви, а также всепоглощающего чувства безопасности, не существовало больше никаких чувств. Возможно личность Дейва стиралась под настолько благоприятными условиями. Но Дейву было, откровенно говоря, похуй. Он снял презерватив, завязал его в узел и бросил в неопределённом направлении, где должна была существовать мусорка.

Каркат продолжал мастурбировать. Доводить троллей до кондиции было сложно и долго. Каркат закусывал губу, спазмы проходились по телу. Он втягивал живот, изгибаясь дугой, тяжело выдыхал, прогибаясь в спине. Он был готов сам себя довести до оргазма. Ещё пару минут назад он перешёл ту грань, после которой уже плевать на существование окружающего мира, хочется просто достигнуть пика этого бесконечного наслаждения. Дейв был где-то рядом, он даже витал где-то в его мыслях, но его присутствие уже не особо волновало Карката. Особенно когда он изначально думал о том, что ему, скорее всего, вообще придётся остановиться посередине прелюдий и отпустить Дейва. Для Карката секс был не о нём. Он был о них. О другом человеке. И если другой человек не рад происходящему, то и Каркат не мог удовлетворить себя. Сейчас же Каркат был чётко уверен, что их первый секс прошёл хорошо. Он конечно не знает, насколько хорошо, но Дейв как минимум не сблеванул. Что прекрасно. Теперь ему всего-то осталось самому кончить. Но Дейв имел другие планы.

Каркат заметил, что Дейв выполз из-под него только тогда, когда он взял его за бока и уложил на спину. Каркат открыл глаза и уже хотел было встать и спросить у Дейва что он делает, но Дейв положил руку ему на грудь и мягко толкнул на кровать. Каркат поддался. Он слегка нервничал от того, что не знал, что происходит. Но мягкое выражение лица Дейва его успокоило. Он лёг, закрыл глаза и продолжил мастурбировать. Каркат чувствовал тёплое дыхание на своей коже. Мягкие поцелуи, начинающиеся у ушей и кончающиеся где-то в области бёдер. Руки Дейва свободно плавали по его телу, обходя лишь пах. Каркат медленно проваливался сквозь реальность, переставая осознавать, где кончается его тело и начинается окружающий мир. Он тяжело дышал. Холодный воздух щекотал лёгкие. Это ощущение было похоже на то, когда ты просыпаешься рано утром зимой и абсолютно не понимаешь где ты, кто ты, когда ты. Тебе тепло и ты чётко знаешь, что за пределами одеяла холодно. И ты лежишь вне времени, вне пространства, и твой мир ограничивается лишь одеялом и зимой за пределами одеяла. Ты лежишь и греешься. Голову оглаживает лёгкий холодок и это чувствуется как свежесть. Каркат хотел оставаться в этом ощущение столько, сколько вообще было возможно. Увы, оставался он в нём недолго.

Дейв прошёлся языком по щели Карката. Для Дейва щель и тентаклю выглядели как вагина и клитор-мутант соответственно. Он просто хотел попробовать, какого это — отлизывать кому-то. Это была мощная параллель, которая бы хорошо завершила этот акт. И Дейв попал в точку. Каркат отпустил тентаклю и впился руками в простыни. Пальцы ног согнулись, сами ноги согнулись в коленях. Грудь рвалась выше и выше, воздуха явно не хватало, а сделать ещё один вдох было почти невозможно. Дейв надавил языком у места сочленения тентакли и щели. Из груди Карката вырвался молитвенный вздох. Дейв держал его за бёдра, вдавливая в кровать, будто тот мог от очередного нахлынувшего наслаждения сбежать. Он начал активно исследовать складочки щели. Его лицо измазалось в полупрозрачной смазке красноватого оттенка. На вкус Каркат напоминал сочный гранат – обильно стекал, отдавая яркий кисловатый вкус с толикой сласти. Дейв прикрыл глаза. Запах одурманил его. Он целовал промежность, проходился языком, давя, пока не услышит приятных звуков тяжёлого дыхания. Каркат извивался в его руках. Это было хорошо и даже слишком. Его ограниченное тело не могло вместить в себя столько нежности. Он хотел вырваться из оков физического тела. Он хотел слиться с потоком тягучего обожания. Тело мешало, что было парадоксально, ведь именно оно заставляло Карката так себя чувствовать. Прошла минута. Другая. Тело Карката костенело. Он уже не расслаблялся, оставаясь перманентно согнутым в три погибели. Всё тело было напряжено. И в момент, когда телу показалось, что всё кончено, нахлынул оргазм.

Это ощущалось как смерть. Он был всем. Он был абсолютным ничтожеством. Нулём и массивом. Грехом и праведностью. Нежностью и грубостью. Он не испытывал такого от простой мастурбации. Он будто покинул тело и наконец-то познал те сладости жизни, о которых и думать не мог. Это прошло внезапно. Он упал на кровать и остался в обездвиженном состоянии. Сил не было. Хотелось только помыться и поспать на чистых простынях. Остальное его мало беспокоило.

Но через некоторое время он почувствовал что-то похожее на нужду сходить в туалет. Тентакля распухла и повисла.

– Дейв… ведро.

Каркат не видел Дейва и даже не понял, сделал ли он хоть одно телодвижение. Будто в дымке, он сел, сполз на край кровати и, расставив ноги, стал сливать генетический материал. Через минуту или около того материала не осталось, Каркат встряхнул рукой и лёг на кровать.

Дейв всё это время заворожено наблюдал. Это было максимально необычно и интересно. Даже тот факт, что генматериал не выстреливал как семя, а накапливался в тентакле, которую потом следовало доить, словно вымя коровы. Ещё какое-то время Дейв сидел на кровати и смотрел в никуда. Голова была пуста. По телу пробежались мурашки и он лёг рядом с Каркатом.

– Кар. Ты спишь?

– Нет. Просто лежу с закрытыми глазами.

Они разговаривали шёпотом, боясь разрушить ту интимную атмосферу, что сформировалось вокруг них за время секса.

Внезапно в голове Дейва прорвало дамбу. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал то, что у него был первый секс. Он больше не девственник. И что совсем уж точно – он никак не гетеро. Так же он понял, что не просто неимоверно любит Карката, но и уважает его до глубины души. А ещё он подумал о том, что было бы хорошо в следующий раз попробовать пососать саму тентаклю. Ему хотелось следующего раза. Он уже не так его пугал. Это был просто горячий вечер, наполненный пониманием и редкими вздохами. И это было чертовски приятно. Дейв ощущал даже некую благодарность. В основном именно этот секс сформировал его ожидания на дальнейшие интимные отношения. И он ощутил просто уйму приятных вещей, пускай и изначально он в приступе страха повёл себя как полное дерьмо. Но всё уже прошло. И всё было просто восхитительно.

– Кар. Спасибо.

– За что?

– За секс. И всякое такое.

Говорить было тяжело. Лишь усталость сдерживала Дейва от начала триады.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Очень. Ты был великолепен.

– Мне тоже понравилось. И тебе спасибо.

Дейв лёг ближе и обнял Карката. От них обоих пахло потом и смазкой. Спины были мокрыми и к ним прилипала простыня. Но оба они были настолько измотаны, что не смогли бы сделать и шага. Но Дейв, как человек у которого сейчас было явно больше энергии, всё же спросил:

– Киткат, в душ пойдём?

– Ну нахуй, я сдохну.

– Окей.

Каркат выглядел измученным, но в хорошем смысле. Как после долгой работы над любимым делом. Он приоткрыл глаз, улыбнулся и чмокнул Дейва. После он завалился на бок и уплыл в страну Морфея.

Дейв неохотно привстал, вытянул одеяло из-под него и укрыл Карката. Укрылся сам и прижался к Каркату со спины. Запах граната всё так же витал в воздухе. Каркат слегка сопел. Дейв ощущал себя так, будто все его мечты сбылись в одну секунду. Он был счастлив, словно дитё малое, что увидело мягкую снежинку. Он чувствовал спокойствие. Он чувствовал себя. Слышал свои мысли и своё тело. Мёртвые голоса ушли. Остался лишь он один. Невероятно маленький. Невероятно значимый.

Дейв улыбнулся. Он крепче стиснул в объятиях Карката.

– Спокойной ночи.

Каркат уже не слышал его. Но даже во сне уголки его губ дрогнули в лёгкой улыбке.


End file.
